<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No distance, in no timeline, can keep us apart by ElliotTheUnknown (Smiley100P)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928306">No distance, in no timeline, can keep us apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley100P/pseuds/ElliotTheUnknown'>ElliotTheUnknown (Smiley100P)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twelve - Petpyves (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mostly Gen, Post-Canon, no sex though sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley100P/pseuds/ElliotTheUnknown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet finds herself separated from her lover, but when all hope seems to be lost she finds help in... other versions of her and Rose?  How does that even work?  Either way, it's abundantly clear that they're not entirely sure what they're doing.<br/>At the same time, Rose adjusts to her new life as an adopted housecat at the edge of a city, while at the same time doing anything she can to help Violet find her.</p><p>Takes place after chapter Seven of Origins.</p><p>(Sidenote!  I expect the fic to kinda be short, like 7-9 chapters short, since I don't want TOO long-term of a commitment but still wanna write something of a novella with T H E G I R L S.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose/Violet (Twelve)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lost -Violet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The skies were grey.<br/>
The wind blew to Violet's side, her pelt flowing as she stood in the center of a road, the adrenaline from her separation with Rose running out as tears ran down her face.  She felt her paws begin to tremble as she felt both physical and mental exhaustion kick in.<br/>
She couldn't just lie here, though.  She didn't want to die.  She wanted to find Rose.  She wanted to find Rose if it was the last thing she did.  With this thought running through her mind, she walked over to the side of the road, dragged herself to a bush for just a few more seconds, and collapsed.<br/>
She knew Rose would be waiting for her.  She can take her time if she so wished.  Gripping the floor, she tried to keep herself awake, but... couldn't.<br/>
<br/>
She opened her eyes and almost instantly stood up under a starry night sky that almost said to her to calm down.  She didn't know her heart was beating, her breath was shaking, but when she saw the sky as open as her life was to possibility now, she slowly felt herself calm down.<br/>
After taking a moment to remember which direction she came from, she walked along the side of the rode in the direction she didn't.  She knew full well that Rose was in that direction.<br/>
After a couple hours of walking, she finally came across a fork in the road, or rather a T-shaped intersection.  The road continued forward, but to the left was a gravel path.  Knowing gravel is more likely to lead to someone's home, she went down that path.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn't exactly the best choice.<br/>
From yard to yard, the cat crept along, stealthily checking for Rose in each and every one of the houses, even if it's a simple window check.  She also knew the human who took her probably named her something that... <em>isn't</em> rose.  She was checking <em>every</em> house, since she was simply in that "If I miss one house, I could miss her entirely" mindset.  It was like finding a needle in a haystack.<br/>
Suddenly, upon investigating a small cottage surrounded by spruce walls, she heard a growl from behind her.  Violet froze, wondering what sort of monolith of a beast behind her.<br/>
Needless to say, she was a little surprised when she turned around to find a moderately sized cocker spaniel with a golden-brown pelt.<br/>
"...Hhhhhhey," Violet awkwardly said, "I'm, uh... lookin' for my girlfriend."<br/>
"...And?" said the dog in a menacing voice.<br/>
"She's a white cat with a plaid pattern on her tail," she said, "I assume you didn't meet someone like that?"<br/>
"mmmmmm, lemme check... no."<br/>
There was a pause.<br/>
"Alright, thanks for the info," Violet casually said as she attempted to walk out the back door, only for her to be stopped by the dog with his paw planted right in front of him.<br/>
"...The hell you doin' man?" Violet asked.<br/>
"You can't just expect to tresspass in every single house without any repercussions, feral."<br/>
"...Whadya mean, feral?" Violet asked, awkwardly chuckling.<br/>
"It ain't right for a feral to be with a housecat, anyway."<br/>
"How did you-"<br/>
"You wouldn't be lookin' here if she weren't," the dog explained, "I can't do nothin' on my own, but I may as well wake the human-"<br/>
"NO!" Violet yowled as she attempted to run past the dog, only to be grabbed by her short tail, stopping Vio in her tracks.<br/>
"You thought you could startle me, eh?  Clever, but that won't work."<br/>
The dog breathed in and gave a few short, loud barks in hopes of waking his owner up.  The two heard a groan from a spruce door, along with a few curses and a "what is it now, bart?", as a man in his thirties sporting a small beard opened the door and immediately made eye contact with Violet.<br/>
Violet gave off an awkward smile as the man gave off a sigh and grabbed the cat, only for a light to shine above the three, followed by two cats attacking the human's face.  The chaos allowed Violet to strike the dog, running off outside  as the dog shortly followed.  The distance quickly began to close, but Violet's rescuers were faster, one of them  digging her claws on the dog's back and causing him to collapse on the ground.  Violet looked back as she heard a thud and turned around to see...<br/>
Her?<br/>
Rose?<br/>
Holy shit?<br/>
<br/>
Only, this wasn't her rose.  She could instantly tell by the fact that she wore a red bandana on her neck, just like the one Violet wore over her normal, blue one.<br/>
Needless to say, Violet instantly had several questions.<br/>
<br/>
"It's not right, attacking an innocent cat like that," the Violet said.<br/>
"But she-"<br/>
"I know what she did," Rose interrupted, "But her thoughts still stand.  Besides.  You're outnumbered three to one and your human's drowsy.  It's best you let us go."<br/>
After wheighing his options for a couple moments, the dog gave a huff as he stepped back and sulked back into the house.<br/>
Violet stepped back, trying not to cry as she grasped her red bandana- <em>rose's</em> red bandana- <em>her</em> rose's red bandana.<br/>
"What the hell is this?" she asked, her voice breaking<br/>
"Isn't it obvious?" Rose replied, "It's me and... another you, and we're here to help you to find... <em>your</em> me, as much as that... doesn't immediately make sense.  But, we need to get out of here before anything comes for us, okay, Violet?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanna see how my smaller fanfic compares to my larger one tbh ngl</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confused -Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"I can't stand falling in love OVER and OVER only to lose EVERYTHING and start this VICIOUS cycle <strong>ALL OVER</strong><strong> AGAIN.</strong></em>"<em><br/>
</em><br/>
The skies were dark, and the room Rose was in was unsettlingly bright.<br/>
Rose- not <em>Cirrus</em>, dammit, <em>Rose</em>, lied awake in her new bed on the oak floor, surrounded by white walls and a white cat tree or two, doing her best to try and fall asleep but with her thoughts kept racing.  About her parents' argument with each other.  About Aster.  About the friends she left, the life she left.<br/>
But above all, about Violet.  Violet's smile.  Violet's love for her.  Their stories, their cuddles, their kisses, their fantasies.  Rose gave off a bittersweet smile when she remembered, in detail, what Violet said she was going to to do Rose when she finally found her.<br/>
Maybe she'll find her.  Maybe not.  All she knew is that she swore she saw Violet chasing after her a few hours ago.  She wondered if Violet had kept her promise to run after her, or if circumstances came and forced Violet to break it.<br/>
She knew Violet could easily die out there, after all.  Violet could be mauled by dogs, or hit by a car, or starve, or even just... not find her before she succumbed to her inevitable demise in age.  It scared Rose.<br/>
And what on her end?  What if <em>she </em>died of old age, or a disease, or a threat that comes out of nowhere?  What if she and a tomcat were placed in the same room and expected to breed with each other?  What if-<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, Cirrus is it?" A voice cut through her thoughts like butter through a knife.<br/>
Rose looked up, making eye contact with a reddish-brown tomcat with green eyes and brown accents on his ears and tail.<br/>
"It's <em>Rose</em>," the housecat scowled, her claws  unsheathed, "And if you're hoping to treat me like an object then you got another thing coming."<br/>
"Hey, hey, let's not be rash," the tom said, "I was just hoping to get to know you.  As housemates.  Nothing more, nothing less."<br/>
Rose grumbled.  She was <em>not</em> in the right mindset for socializing with a stranger.<br/>
"My name's Acorn," The housecat said, sitting down and trying to give off a peaceful vibe, "it's a pleasure to meet you."<br/>
Rose merely huffed in response.<br/>
"...You... don't seem happy-"<br/>
"Just shut up."<br/>
"...I-"<br/>
"Just <em><strong>SHUT UP, </strong></em>will you!?" Rose hissed.<br/>
Acorn gave off a sigh.  "Alright," he said, "I just... thought I could cheer you up a bit."<br/>
Rose just curled back up in the bed, facing away from Acorn.<br/>
Acorn left without a peep, and Rose closed her eyes and drifted off, dreaming about Violet.<br/>
<br/>
When Rose woke up the next morning, the first thing she noticed is that there were tears in her eyes.  It was... mildly interesting, but since she had a rough day yesterday she wasn't too horribly surprised.  Groaning, she forced herself up and half-heartedly, mostly-tiredly looked for the food bowl.  She was mildly surprised to find it in the corner a mostly white kitchen with coal-black countertops and a modern aesthetic, tiled with aquamarine for just a little splash of color.<br/>
She gave off a disheartened sigh when she saw the bowl was labeled "Cirrus," knowing it was meant to be for her.  She placed a paw on the pellets in front of her.  They were definitely the same brand as the food she was used to, but... it just <em>felt</em> different.  She took a couple moments to just... <em>stare</em> at the food before she heard her pet name being called from the living room, which instead of being all white actually had a couple splashes of orange on the walls and was adorned with white seats.  In front of the door outside was the woman who took her away dressed in a leather jacket and khakis, as well as a white tee, gleefully telling her that she's going out, probably to work or something.<br/>
"Whatever," Rose hissed, which prompted a sigh from the woman, who promptly squatted down, reaching out her hand and stroking the top of the head.  Rose at first wanted to restrain herself from attacking the woman, but she eventually just accepted the pets before the woman stood back up, telling her three of the only words she vividly recognized in human:<br/>
<em>"I love you."</em><br/>
This made Rose... <em>angry</em>.  She knew <em>why</em> it made her angry, but for whatever inexplicable reason she couldn't put it into words.  As the woman closed the door behind her, she suddenly got them.  Tearing up, she let out an angered string of words:<br/>
"If you loved me, you wouldn't have taken me <strong><em>away</em> </strong>from her," she hissed, her voice broken as suddenly she thought of her again, suddenly choking up as she felt anger wane into sadness.<br/>
Placing her paws on her mouth, she let out a sob as she broke down in front of the door.<br/>
"I love you, vio," Rose whispered as she cried, "I love you so much.."<br/>
"Ci-... Rose?" asked a voice from behind her. Rose, huffing, stood back up and turned to face Acorn.<br/>
"What?" Rose asked.<br/>
"Do you... need anything?"<br/>
"I... yeah," Rose sighed, "I need to accept the fact that someone close to me is gone.  Several people, actually."<br/>
"I'm sorry to hear that," Acorn sympathized, "Do you want to be left alone for a little bit?"<br/>
"...No."<br/>
Acorn, giving off a soft nod, walked up to Rose and began to wipe her tears.  Rose, in response, smiled.<br/>
"theeere it is," Acorn said, also giving out a melancholy smile as he wrapped his paws around Rose's back, holding her in an embrace.<br/>
Rose, after a couple moments, hugged back to Acorn.  "I'm sorry I treated you like crap last night," she said.<br/>
"It's alright," Acorn said as he broke the hug, "I understand why you were like that."<br/>
"...You do?"<br/>
"Of course," Acorn said, "Being taken to a new home is... confusing, even grief-inducing, and... for a day or two, I was alone.  Then I started getting out more and meeting the neighborhood.  Of course, I can't say I don't miss my father, but... I feel like everything's going to be okay in the long run."<br/>
"...I'm sorry about your father," Rose said, "what about your mother, do you miss her too?"<br/>
Acorn suddenly felt uneasy at the mention of her mother, his smile quickly transitioning into a wavering expression. "I can't say I do," he breathed out before returning to his uneasily smiling expression, "But enough worrying, why don't I show you to the rest of the neighborhood?"<br/>
"...Actually, can you give me just a few more hours?" Rose asked, "I want some time to get used to this place."<br/>
"Of course," Acorn nodded, "Call my name if you never need me, okay, Rose?"<br/>
Rose nodded, smiling before she walked off and into the kitchen.  Somehow, whether Violet finds her or not, she was beginning to think it would be alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, I'm kinda enjoying writing this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Storms of winds and words -Violet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the distance, followed by the crow of a rooster.  Before her eyes could adjust, she could clearly see a version of her wearing just the blue bandana sitting back and watching the sunrise, which prompted the cat to rub her eyes.<br/>Her presence, combined with the fact that she was actually casting a shadow, made Violet wonder whether the events of last night actually happened.  Clearly, if this cat existed, then she wasn't just... dreaming the scenario up in her mind.<br/>She attempted to place her paw on the cat's back, and succeeded.  This caused her ears to perk up and look at Violet.  "Yeah?" she asked.<br/>"...oh my god," Violet said softly.<br/>"Yeah," the other Violet softly chuckled, "I'm as real as the rest of this place is, at least."<br/>The Violet smiled warmly at her counterpart.  The original looked at the cat, making sure the fur on her legs and side were as authentic as she thought.<br/>"Do you want me to explain now or later?" the other cat asked.<br/>"...Later," Violet said, "I'm... still trying to process this."<br/>The other Violet nodded, understanding.<br/>"So, where's Rose?" Violet asked, "Well... your Rose, I mean."<br/>"She's asleep last time I checked," the other Violet responded, "Though, knowing her, she'll be up in a few minutes."<br/>"...Can I sit by you?"<br/>"Of course you can."<br/>Violet sat next to her other self, her and Rose's bandanas flowing on her chest as they watched the sunrise together.<br/><br/>An hour or two later, the three were walking alongside the asphalt road, masked by the trees in a calm rain.  The other Violet was leading the way, while Violet and the other Rose were just... making small talk.  The other Violet was pretty sure about where she was going for a few minutes before stopping in place.<br/>"Hey, guys," She said, "Did we take a left turn or a right turn past the gravel?"<br/>"Left," said the original Violet.<br/>"Right, thanks."<br/>They continued on for a moment, before Violet spoke up.<br/>"So, where did you two even come from?" she asked, drawing the attention of the other Violet, "There has to be a reason you... even exist."<br/>"I was wondering when you'd bring that up," the other Violet said, "And... to give some context, I should tell you something the first pair of versions of us was told by this... ethereal being.  Carried a lantern.  Don't know much else about her."<br/>"...What?" Violet asked, confused.<br/>"Well... what a combination of I <em>think </em>is twenty-three versions of us and... said ethereal being whose name was likely lost to something of a sideways form of time think what happened is that... one of us... made a deal with her?"<br/>"The being promised she would show Violet the way to her Rose," the other Rose interrupted, "And in turn, she would be given this- and expected to use it to do just <em>one</em> good deed and pass it on."<br/>The other Rose unveiled a small stick-like object from the back side of her bandana.  It was black in color, but there were a couple blue lines running through its sides, and the tip was equally blue.  It was like one of those utensils humans use to mark slips of paper, in fact.<br/>"What did she do with it?"<br/>"Well, she decided to help another version of herself out with it.  And so did that version.  And that one."<br/>"...Is that what you... think?" Violet asked.<br/>"Well, it's just an inference," the other Violet replied, "Besides, Vio, I was in your situation."<br/>She suddenly turned around to face her alternate self.<br/>"I was lost and confused, just like you were.  Then another version of <em>us </em>came to me and gave this important piece of advice- <em>take time to think</em>.  You have the rest of your life to find her."<br/>"But... what if I get killed?"<br/>The other Violet sighed.  "We won't allow it," she said, "Besides, we have... a <em>general</em> idea of where she may be."<br/>"Where!?" Violet excitedly shouted, standing up.<br/>"Calm," the other Violet said, "We'll guide you.  She's in a suburban house, so you have to make sure the wrong human- or even <em>cat</em> or <em>dog</em>- doesn't see you."<br/>"What about the owner?"<br/>"The owner?  I'm not sure," the other Violet said, "All I know is that... she died."<br/>There was a well-timed thunderclap as that version of Violet said that, followed by the sprinkle of rain turning to a drizzle.<br/>"...We need shelter," Violet said.<br/>"We need shelter," the other Violet confirmed.<br/>"...Do you know where any shelter even is?" Violet asked.<br/>"I'm afraid not," the Other Violet said, "This never happened in my timeline."<br/>"...<em>What</em>?"<br/>"Vio.  I just explained the mechanics of Time Travel to you  to the extent in which you're able to understand the fact that time... branches out?"<br/>"...Right," Violet said, exasperated, "But... I'm just worried I'll get cold.  And sick.  And o-out here, where we have no clue where the hell we're going or what the hell we're doing, I- I'm scared I'll die out here-"<br/>The other Rose placed a paw on Violet's shoulder, calming her with a single smile.  Violet's ears drooped as she looked up to the alternate version of her lover and... blushed.  Just a little.  She looked into the calming lavender eyes of her alternate self for just a moment too long and-<br/>Hold up.  Stop.<br/>Oh no.<br/><em>Oh no.</em><br/>Violet's mind started becoming confused.  She quickly darted her face away from the alternate Rose, whose ears curiously flicked as she tried to draw a little closer to Violet.<br/>"Violet?" Rose asked. "A-Are you okay?"<br/>Violet didn't respond.  That's not <em>her</em> Rose, her logical side said, it's an alternate version of her.  But... the way she's feeling and the little shaky breath she has in her air says her mind thinks otherwise.<br/>She-<br/>No.<br/>Violet gripped her claws in the ground and tried to steady her breath.  "It's- it's nothing," she gritted through her teeth, "We need to find shelter."<br/>"...You can talk to me."<br/>"No I <em>can't</em>."<br/><br/>The other Rose huffed after a pause.  She'd never seen her version of Violet like this.  Sure, she's been happy and sad and angry and even agitated, but... not like <em>this</em>.<br/>Perhaps she would address it later.  There was another thunderclap in the sky.  They need to go.</p>
<p>Violet sighed as she stared blankly out from the shed door, watching the torrent of rain from her little shelter.  She was still rather uneasy, her ears pricked to try and hear as much of the rain outside as she could.  The other Rose and Violet were completely silent, only really looking at each other and Violet.  They weren't even willing to pick her brain at the moment.<br/>They just huddled close to each other.<br/>Violet looked down at her shaking paws, quickly clenching them as she tries to push her feelings away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh no?  oh no.</p>
<p>I apologize for being slow as molasses.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tension and Truth -Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, Rose!" said Acorn as he positioned himself at the back door, "You're gonna love this place!"</p><p>"I sure hope so," Rose replied, putting on a smile to hide her thoughts about missing Violet, knowing it would be incomplete without her at least.  Nevertheless, she was still curious about what Acorn wanted to show her.</p><p>With a smile and a turn, Acorn opened the little cat flap outside, gesturing with his tail for Rose to follow, which Rose did out of curiosity.</p><p>The first direction Rose looked when she was outside was up, her paws on a brick pavement as she stared into the cloudy sky, her color-point tail waving to and fro for a couple seconds before looking back ahead of her.</p><p>The backyard was a relatively standard fare, landscaped with freshly cut grass on top of a terrain that's mostly flat with an upwards slope near the back, and lined by an oak fence that might be jumped if she forms the right strategy, but then how would Violet find her?  The brick path quickly turned into a small patio with tables and umbrellas, before abruptly stopping.  The next thing Rose noticed was Acorn, silently walking over to the right, past the tables.  Rose, curious as to what Acorn was going to, followed with an increased sense of curiosity. "Where are we going?" she asked.</p><p>"Oh, just... somewhere I like," Acorn responded.</p><p>Rose soon found out what Acorn meant as he turned the corner, opened the tarp, and unveiled a small space left completely untouched by the elements.  The floor was clearly just made of brick, sure, but other than that with the small LED lights, the stuffed plush of an orange tabby with green eyes, white ears, and a white nose that was a little unclean on the back, and a couple assorted pillows and even sticks with teeth marks, along with the relatively high tarp ceiling, Rose could see why Acorn liked it.<br/>
He made it for himself.</p><p>"This looks like a nice place," Rose said, "Though, I'm curious.  What's its purpose?"<br/>
"Oh, it's where I like to hang out when the human's away," Acorn said with a touch of excitement, "It has everything I could want, really."<br/>
"What about food and water?"<br/>
"I said everything I <em>want</em>."<br/>
There was a short pause.</p><p>"...I guess actual company was something I didn't have either, I... Just have Elise," Acorn awkwardly said, referring to the cat plush that may or may not have several bite marks on the back of its neck, Rose couldn't really tell, "But, now I have that too."<br/>
Acorn smiled, giving off a slight blush.</p><p>"That's sweet of you," Rose smiled back, feeling genuinely happy as she lied down beside the plush, with Acorn following shortly after.</p><p>"...Do you wanna cuddle?" Rose asked after a couple moments, suddenly craving physical contact with literally anyone at that moment.<br/>
"Sure," Acorn responded, nuzzling up to and wrapping his paws around Rose as the sound of rain- and even thunder- began to patter around the top.</p><p>But Rose didn't care.  Aside her concerns for Violet, she still felt comfortable, and so did Acorn feel like he was.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>That evening, the human came back and flopped on the couch, still in her jacket, tee, khakis, et cetera.  Acorn was quick to huddle up to her, but Rose...  didn't feel like it.  She still remembered what the human did to her.  However, she did make eye contact with Acorn- if just for a couple seconds- which caused Acorn to look away in a huff, but... not in a way that felt <em>hostile</em>.  In fact, he seemed more flustered to Rose than anything.</p><p>Rose certainly had questions, sure, but it wouldn't be worth it to ask them to him just yet.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The days began to pass.  Not weeks, not months, just... days.  Rose and Acorn began to bond through conversation and physical affection, and within a short while, they considered each other at least casual friends.  Acorn regularly encouraged Rose to interact with the human, saying she wasn't all bad.  But Rose still remembered.<br/>
Plus, the human likes the modern aesthetic in the house for some reason.</p><p>And then came a day in which the human did not go out in the morning.  Instead, she was alternating between using a machine that washed her artificial coats- with the addition of the Elise plushie- and sitting on the couch watching some human thing on the screen.  Rose, predictably, began to feel more and more stressed as the day went on, sighing as she buried her face in her bed at the peak of noon.  Acorn, noticing this, wordlessly lied down beside her and wrapped his tail around her.<br/>
"Hey, Rose," said the cat, "Is everything alright?"<br/>
"...No."<br/>
Acorn silently nodded, electing to lick the side of her face a couple times to comfort her.  Rose gave off a smile in response, feeling the shaky feeling in her body she didn't even know she had slowly go away.  She then began to press herself on Acorn, who responded by wrapping his paw around her, his tongue lapping her forehead.<br/>
"I love you, Vio~," she said dreamily, not realizing what came out of her mouth before-<br/>
"Vio?"</p><p>Rose didn't respond, instead looking away from Acorn.</p><p>"If... if you don't want to say who Vio is, it's okay," Acorn said, smiling before sighing, "I was simply curious."</p><p>"I know," said Rose.</p><p>Acorn, reading Rose's downbeat expression, placed a paw on her arm and smiled. "For a moment I was thinking of saying it's gonna be okay, but... I don't think that'll help.  What I'll say instead is- it's okay to be sad.  I understand... a good amount of what you're going through.  Not everything, I don't know what your relationship to this 'Vio' character is, but a good amount."<br/>
As Rose listened to Acorn, she began to smile.  She had only known Acorn for a few days now but... he seemed like a good cat.  Perhaps he was just friendly for an ulterior motive, but... she heavily doubted it.<br/>
"..Y'know, Acorn," she said, "I think you're a really mature cat and... I'm glad I have you in my life.  Whether or not Vio ever comes back, at least my being taken away has led to me meeting you."</p><p>Acorn, in response, gave off a chuckle and turned his face to the side, her words clearly having made him nervous.  "Th-thank you," he said with a bit of shyness in his tone, "I'm glad I could help.  Really."<br/>
"You seem nervous," Rose said back, "Is everything okay?"<br/>
"Of course!!" Acorn said, "Why would I not!?"<br/>
There was a short pause.  After a few moments, Acorn just gave off a sigh, his paws continuing to shake.  "...So, Rose, I... I want to tell you something, but-"<br/>
"Spit it out, I won't mind."<br/>
"Alright, uh... I- Rose- I..." Acorn started, nervously fidgeting.<br/>
"...Take your time."<br/>
Acorn, in response, took a nice deep breath and said something Rose was both expecting and <em>not</em> expecting at the same time.<br/>
"I have a crush on you."<br/>
Surprised or not, Rose was still speechless.</p><p>Mostly, she just didn't know how to react.  She was just... staring for a little bit, standing up and stepping back.</p><p>"Is everything okay, Rose?" Acorn asked.<br/>
"Uh, yeah," Rose said, "But... look.  I think you're really nice and charming and honestly an excellent pick, but... I'm sorry.  I have someone already."<br/>
Acorn just gave an accepting nod.  "I was beginning to think you did," he sighed.  Slowly sitting up, he continued.  "Soooooo, what's he like?" he asked out of curiosity.  Despite his innocence, the pronoun he used made Rose recoil a little bit before shaking herself, looking back at Acorn.</p><p>"<em>Her</em> name is Violet," Rose said, briefly causing Acorn's ears to perk up, "And she's... kinda like a really cool girl, y'know?  Uh... she's out in the wilderness as far as I know.  She's out there looking specifically for me."<br/>
"You think so?" Acorn asked, his tone suddenly skeptical.<br/>
"I'm... pretty sure, yeah," Rose confirmed, "Last time I saw her, she was chasing after me while I was caged in that car. Disappeared behind a tree like a cheesy-ass film."  She let out a chuckle saying this, but was clearly upset.<br/>
"...Y'know, my mother told me to stay away from cats like you," Acorn said, his tone clearly more concerned than anything, "And- trust me when I'm saying I don't want you to have me instead, but-"<br/>
"But <em>what?</em>" Rose snapped, causing Acorn to get visibly startled.<br/>
"I... Uh... I just don't want you to... get hurt?"<br/>
"By who, Violet?"<br/>
"Well- My mother- she said that homosexuality is wrong because... it's an abomination to god?  Plus, I've kinda- I haven't seen a relationship like that gone well."<br/>
"...It sounds like you've been told to think that way," Rose responded, a little calmer this time.<br/>
"I- no- maybe?  I dunno."<br/>
"...Do you feel uncomfortable?"<br/>
"....yeah?"<br/>
"It's okay to feel that way," Rose reassured, "but... you know why I refuse to interact with that human regularly?"<br/>
"...Because she took you away from her?"<br/>
Rose nodded.  Acorn sighed in direct response.<br/>
"...Look, I know you're not supportive of our relationship, and I hope that changes, but I'm still glad I-"<br/>
Suddenly, Rose and Acorn heard a doorbell.  "Oh, god, it's her," was Acorn's immediate, disgruntled response.</p><p>"...Her?" Rose asked, awkwardly trying to keep her distance.  When the human opened the door, there immediately came another woman with navy hair, green eyes, and some worn, basic attire half-mindedly placing down her green flowery purse on the glass coffee table of the living room.  The other human suddenly seemed a little weary before she began shouting at her in a language Rose and Acorn barely understood.  Something about barging in.  The dark-haired one quickly justified herself, while the amber-haired one reiterated an argument before they began shouting at each other, their words becoming pretty much impossible to follow.  Acorn had his head buried, as Rose noticed, and in their petty argument the dark-haired one tried to throw a fork at the amber-haired one, which just so happened to hit Rose instead.<br/>
"Ouch, jeez!" Rose said before looking to Acorn, "I kinda see what you mean."</p><p>The dark-haired one almost immediately broke down, complaining about her life and claiming she's sorry, while the other human almost immediately began to comfort her, putting her hands on her arms.  The whole exchange weirded out Rose, which only offered new surprises when they suddenly spoke a few words to each other, flocking to the couch and huddling each other while the house's owner turned on the television.<br/>
"...They're dating, aren't they." Rose asked.<br/>
"Yyyyep," Acorn replied.<br/>
"Damn, if that's your example to go by, no wonder you're homophobic."<br/>
"Excuse me?" Acorn asked, his ears perking up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Confessions and Convictions -Violet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six or so hays have passed since Violet began on her journey to find Rose, and never before had she felt so uncomfortable.<br/>She was used to the sort environment she was in, of course, but accompanying her were cats that not only claimed to be alternate versions of herself and Rose, but had no reason to be wrong.  It was... confusing, to say the least.</p><p>At the moment, the three were walking along the side of the road, like they usually were.  There were clouds in the sky, but they weren't exactly covering the sun.  The cats were walking under some trees the occasional spots of light shining on the sides of their pelts.  Violet was walking behind the two with her tail drooped downwards, careful not to look at... the <em>other</em> Rose's rear, if only to keep herself from fixating on it.  Ironically enough, it only made her think about the other Rose more, or Rose-X, as she had began to call her to try and distance her from her own Rose because time travel and alternate selves are complicated and why is she crUSHING ON THE WRONG ROSE.<br/>Violet took a deep breath.  Everything was calm for a moment.  The thoughts were fading just a little bit.</p><p>she began trying to focus on the scenery.  Sure, the cars roared by the path every so often and every time she felt the need to hide, but other than that it was calm.  She could hear the calls of the birds above her, she could see the light shine from the treetops and the occasional butterfly flutter by, she could taste the kill she ate an hour or so ago, she could feel the wind on her pelt, and she could smell the asphalt on the ground near them, nearly blocking the subtle fragrance of the trees.<br/>Four out of five senses.  Not bad.<br/>Violet began to open her mouth, but closed it pretty quickly.  There was a silence between the three.  It was best not to break it.<br/><br/>"Is something wrong?" Rose-X said out of the blue, catching Violet off-guard.<br/>"No," Violet said, "I... I just...  It's nothing."<br/>Rose-X sighed and looked back forward.  The silence was no longer comfortable to Violet.<br/>"I miss her," Violet falsely admitted, sighing, "That's all there is to it."<br/>Rose-X nodded.  "I'm sure she thinks the same, Vio," she said, "I was in the same boat, after all."<br/>Violet smiled. "Right."<br/>"Everything's going to be okay, Violet," Rose-X promised.<br/>"Besides," Violet-X noted, "What would be different this time?"<br/>Violet tensed up a bit.  Just a bit.</p><p>That night, Violet honestly to god couldn't sleep.  The other Rose and Vio were just fine, but she didn't know why she, specifically couldn't.  Perhaps her mind is racing about Rose and her alternate counterpart?  She doesn't know.  At the time, the two were rested under a tree with falling leaves, huddled up next to each other as they slept.  Violet looked to her bandanas and then her own- no, her and <em>Rose's</em>.  She then started beginning to wonder why this was even happening in the first place or.. why she.. <em>ran away</em>.<br/>Violet let out a curse directed towards herself, retreating to a bush before she broke down crying from all the emotions she couldn't handle.  She felt properly and truly alone without her.<br/>And that was part of the problem, wasn't it?  Rose is without a doubt in her mind a wonderful person but was she really the <em>only</em> person she cared about?  To the point that she would rather leave everything she knew for her?  That her brain just had to feel not just sexual but <em>romantic</em> attraction that for all intents and purposes was a cat that was <em>just like</em>-<br/>"Are you okay?<br/>Violet perked her ears as she looked at Rose-X with a bit of awkwardness, sniffling and wiping her eyes.  "Yeah, what are you doing up so late?" She asked with a broken voice, "I couldn't sleep."<br/>"Oh." <br/>Violet didn't know how to speak to that Rose.  Her <em>own</em> Rose, sure, but... not that one.  "..soooooo..."<br/>"I... had a fun dream.  That I forgot all the details of."<br/>"...Funny, yeah. ...I was constipated."<br/>"I'm calling you out on that," Rose-X immediately declared, "Cats don't exactly cry that ugly when they have a bowel problem. ...Or at least I don't. ...Not that I blame anyone who does.  It sucks."<br/>The two sat in an awkward silence for a few moments.  Violet was beginning to catch her breath before Rose spoke up.<br/>"...Hey, Vio, you don't have to tell me what's wrong," she said, "It's been a long several days, but... you don't have to open up to us if you feel comfortable.  Okay? Okay."<br/>Rose-X opened her paws up, offering a hug for Violet.  She took the offer, squeezing her forelegs on her body. "Too tight, too tight-" Rose-X complained as Violet loosened up, her paws feeling her back as Rose-X embraced her softly.  It was honestly the most intimate she's been with anyone since her Rose was "adopted".  And she honestly needed it, she just didn't know she needed it that badly.<br/>"...I'm gonna go pee in a bush now," Rose-X casually said, immediately breaking the moment and leaving Violet dazed as they parted.<br/>"That's TMI as hell."<br/>"...Right-"<br/><br/>Violet could sleep quite well, after that.  She had been huddled up to her alternate self, dreaming about an anime tabletop campaign the was part of and Rose being... a little too close to her at times (not that she minded) before something woke her up.<br/>Specifically, Rose-X, who funnily enough couldn't sleep after <em>she</em> went to the bathroom.  Funny how that<br/>"Pack of wolves!" shouted Rose-X, "There's a pack of wolves heading our direction!"<br/>Violet found herself getting up slowly and groggily.  "what?" she asked again, clearly not used to waking up so suddenly. "Rose?  Honey?"<br/>"Come on... Other Vio, we have to-"<br/>Violet, clearly not on her right mind, interrupted Rose-X with a hug before being shaken off by her.<br/>"I appreciate the gesture, but we're kind of in danger," Rose-X said before nudging her still-sleeping mate, who opened her eyes.<br/>"Huh?  What?" Vio-X asked before they all heard a rapid step of footsteps coming their way.<br/>"Oh, shit," realized Violet on two accounts before running to search for a climbable tree.  They could all hear the growls of the wolves at this point, if faintly.  They could all tell they were looking for something to eat and they sure as hell didn't want to be it.  Violet's mind looked for a tree she can climb before noticing a particularly thick trunk, turning towards that and leaping onto the trunk, followed a few seconds behind her alternate self while Rose-X attempted to do the same but was clearly struggling, unable to get a good grip on the trunk due to inexperience.  All three of them could hear the wolves a little more clearly as they got closer, their barks and growls scaring them all as Violet sat herself on the lowest branch she can.  "Come on, Rose!"  She shouted, "You can do it!"<br/>"If my life depended on it?" Rose asked as she hobbled on up, her adrenaline propelling her more than much else.<br/>"To be honest, it kinda does!"<br/>"I'll hoist you up as soon as you reach my level," Violet-X promised as the wolves grew closer, her own self situated on a slightly higher branch.<br/>"One moment-" Rose-X promised as she hobbled up another time, reaching out a paw for her Violet as she grabbed her paw by her jaws, making Rose-X wince a bit but ultimately helping herself up on her Violet's branch as she collapsed onto it, panting and cursing to herself as five wolves, two adults and three pups the same age, came out of the woodword and stopped at the tree, sniffing upwards.<br/>"We smell ya three," the adult female of the group said.<br/>"Three adult cats," the adult male said, "Something tells me the Griswold pack is feasting tonight!"<br/>"Not if you want your frickin' eyes intact," Violet threatened, her claws unseathed and displayed for the wolves before looking at them herself, "Y'know, they're pretty dull at the moment. But then again I heard a dull blade is more dangerous than a sharp one.  ...At least that's what my girlfriend told me.  ...She heard it from a human cooking show."<br/>"...Well, darn," the adult male of the pack said, "She's contaminated.  Come on, kids, we can't eat her if she's gonna turn you gay."<br/>"But papa, it's three cats!" one of his daughters pleaded.<br/>"Come on," said the mother, "We can find better food if we look more."<br/>One of the other kids groaned. "Fiiiiine," he said as he walked off with the rest of the pack.<br/>The three cats looked at them before collapsing on their respective branches, groaning and laughing, all relieved.  "God," Violet said, laughing, "Never have I thought people being homophobic assholes would actually save my life."<br/>"God damn, were you bluffing?" Rose-X asked, laughing.<br/>"Not at all," Violet said, "If I wanted to save my ass, I was going to save my ass."<br/>"Ohhhhhhhhh, man, that was hilarious."<br/>"I hope those pups'll be okay in the future," Violet-X chipped in before going back to laughing.  They all calmed down in a few short moments, with Violet looking at Rose-X and cursing softly.  She hopped off her branch, sitting on the ground as she grew tired.  She was just in a life-threatening situation, so she didn't blame herself.<br/>With that in mind, she wondered if she should tell the other Rose how she felt.</p><p>After a few minutes of consideration, she spoke.  "..Rose?" Violet asked, her paws in a defensive stance.<br/>"Yes, Violet?" Rose-X asked, hopping down to the ground with Violet and swishing her tail.<br/>"...I...  I know you're not <em>my</em> Rose but I... I feel weird around you."<br/>"...How weird?"<br/>"Like... It's not a bad weird!" Violet clarified, "I don't feel uncomfortable around you at all.  In fact, I kinda feel... <em>too</em> comfortable.  If that makes sense."<br/>"...Wh- OH!" Rose-X realized, "I think I get what you're trying to say."<br/>"...that I have a crush on you and I feel bad for it because I have my own version of you to love?"<br/>"Close, but yeah," Rose-X confirmed, "there's nothing wrong with feeling that way for me."<br/>"There isn't?"<br/>"Of course not," Rose-X smiled as she said, "It's perfectly normal to have feelings for people who aren't your partner.  It's all thoughts and feelings.  You can't control those."<br/>Violet gave a sigh of relief as the other Rose said that, tearing up.  "Really?" she asked.<br/>"Yeah," Rose-X purred as she wiped Vio's tears, "come'ere."<br/>She then opened herself for another hug as Violet accepted her embrace.<br/>This time, there was nothing stopping them from their weird sense of intimacy as Violet smooched Rose-X on the cheek as they lied down to cuddle softly in each other's paws.  And Violet-X, noticing them, had turned around for them, smiling to herself and keeping quiet as they slowly drifted off.</p><p>Violet woke up and stretched her paws out to a clear sky and the breeze of the autumn wind fluffing her pelt.  The first thing she laid her eyes on was Rose, still sound asleep.  She smiled, but it was a very somber one, as she could see the bandana of <em>her</em> Rose on her chest.  Still, though, the knowledge that her crush on the other Rose was perfectly fine made the metaphorical weight on her back feel a lot lighter.  The only problem was that she felt disoriented.  She knew where she was going just last night but... Y'know, the wolves came.<br/>She gave an annoyed huff, but in her mind she knew just what she was going to do.  She was going to find Rose.  She was going to find Rose even if they found each other as old, withering mollies.  Hell, not even death would keep them apart, if the rumors of the Lantern Bearer were true.  Of course, this shouldn't be a stifling <em>obsession</em>, but it was definitely going to keep her a celibate vagabond for as long as she was determined.  And she was okay with that.  The last thing she wanted to do was give up on her lover.<br/>And she didn't have to.  She would never have to, if everything went right.  Perhaps the best thing she learned was how to be without her.<br/>She heard the other Rose give off a yawn as she, too, woke up.  "Y'know," she immediately teased as she began to stretch, "I couldn't help but think of how you were so lovesick of your Rose you fell in love with me instead."<br/>"Oh, shut it," Violet said with an amused chuckle, "Having a crush and falling in love are two very different things."<br/>"Yeah, I guess you're riiiight," Rose-X mocked, chuckling, "...Say, does anyone else know where we're going?"<br/>"I know where we came from!" Violet-X hopped from the treetops to declare, causing Rose-X and Violet to glance at each other.<br/>"...Okay," Violet said.<br/>"...We set ourselves where the sun rises, right?"<br/>"...Uhhhhhhhhhhh, I think so?"<br/>"Yeah," Rose-X chipped in.<br/>So if we keep heading east, then I think we're good!"</p><p>That afternoon, Violet again climbed a tree as her companions rested, possibly doing other things that Violet honestly didn't know or care about.  Like holding an engaging conversation.  Or playing chess, a human game, in the middle of a forest where there are no chess sets.  The breeze above the canopy again soothed her when she was alone, as it did today along with some of the several other times when Rose-X and Violet-X spent some proper time with each other alone in private.  After a couple seconds, she laid her eyes on something in the distance.<br/>A human settlement.  Not just any, a suburban area that Violet-X described was the place she found her Rose.<br/><br/>Violet got excited.  She was only a few days away (if that)!!  She was almost there!!  She couldn't wait!<br/>...Metaphorically, of course.  She didn't want to interrupt her companions until they were done with whatever they were doing.</p><p>Typical, but fair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>